


Crimson

by Jonetsu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonetsu/pseuds/Jonetsu
Summary: After a nightmare I had I wrote a poem and then a short paragraph all having to do with said nightmare. Please enjoy but do not steal.
Kudos: 1





	1. POEM

It was crimson the night she stepped out  
Her face set in a stern pout

Deeming the flow not enough  
Another cut, rough

It poured and stained  
Wishing for when it rained,

To drown her tears  
And calm her fears

For her mind was racing  
and her feet couldn't be pacing

Going numb from the loss  
Her heartbeat coming to a pause

Until it beat it's last  
No-one knew she even passed.

-JonetsuDN (MDNH)


	2. PARAGRAPH

She walked through the hall, her feet quiet. Into the bathroom she sat on the side of the tub preparing herself. It's been on her mind plenty, not much to really muse over. The crimson bled, not much, as she took that first scratch. And with the view of the budding liquid she went deeper. Bleeding down her forearm, onto her thighs. The sight was beyond words, beautiful could never describe it.

It was crimson the night she stepped out. The moon was red, her arms were red, her thighs smeared red. Her face was set in a stern pout. It was not enough. Jagged, her breath, the cut, the flow. This time it poured like butterflies escaping confinement. It stained the white of the tub, the white of her skin, the blue of the carpet beneath her feet.

Her only wish was for rain, for it could mask her tears, calm her fears, numb her mind. However her mind was racing, pacing in her mind for her feet would not move. Finally, finally her mind goes numb, her body numb all from loss and her heartbeat draws to a pause. A gasp. It finally beats it's last. No-one even knew she passed. Slipped into the tub, took her last breath. A sincere smile on her face. Her heart was at peace. Her mind finally shut up. And with her last breath she deemed herself the luckiest person alive to see such a beautiful sight of crimson, painting the night.

-JonetsuDN (MDNH)


End file.
